70749 Enter the Serpent
70749 Enter the Serpent is a set released in March 2015. LEGO.com Description Enter the Anacondrai Temple and rescue Jay! Deep in the jungle, Jay is being held captive by the Anacondrai. Find your way to their temple with Lloyd’s map. Once you get there, beware – Kapau’rai is on guard with his Anacondrai Blade, and Zugu is armed with a crossbow. Do you dare to Enter the Serpent? There are traps everywhere, including hidden spring-loaded shooters in the stairs, poison balls dropping from the snake’s mouth and a trapdoor! Search the caves for a second map with directions through the Anacondrai Temple. Find your way across the suspension bridge to the prison tower and free Jay! Includes 5 minifigures with assorted weapons and accessories: Lloyd, Jay, Chen, Kapau’rai and Zugu. * Includes 5 minifigures with assorted weapons and accessories: Lloyd, Jay, Chen, Kapau’rai and Zugu * Anacondrai Temple features a snake head with opening mouth, huge fangs and poison ball-dropping function, 2 spring-loaded shooters in the stairs, gon-gong emblem, trapdoor and pit with spikes, hidden caves, spider web, map, weapon rack with spiked club, Chen’s fang claw and a stone blade, treasure chest, snake teeth details, skulls, bones and orange flame elements * Detachable prison tower features a suspension bridge, bone gate and a prison * Weapons include Lloyd’s 2 swords, Jay’s 2 sai, Kapau’rai’s Anacondrai Blade and Zugu’s crossbow * Accessories include Chen’s magic staff and Lloyd’s torch and map * Chen’s magic staff is all-new to LEGO® sets * Dodge the poison balls from the snake’s mouth * Press down the statues to activate the hidden spring-loaded shooters in the stairs! * Look for treasure in the caves * Dash across the suspension bridge * Free Jay from the prison tower * Recreate your favorite scenes from the NINJAGO Masters of Spinjitzu™ TV show * Anacondrai Temple measures over 7” (20cm) high, 14” (38m) wide and 4” (12cm) deep * Detachable prison tower measures over 5” (13cm) high, 4” (12cm) wide and 1” (5cm) deep Trivia * Lloyd's Jungle suit and Kapau's Anacondrai form are exclusive to this set. ** This is technically the only Ninjago set to include Jay's Jungle suit, as it can also be found in a ''Dimensions'' set ** This is also the only set to include Master Chen with a cape, which makes his minifigure accurate to the show. * The Staff of Elements in the set is black, with a straight staff and red crystal, unlike in the show where it had a curved, blue handle and a clear crystal. Gallery 70749 Enter The Serpent Poster.jpg Enter the Serpent - LEGO Ninjago - 70749 - Product Animation|Product Animation 70749 Enter the Serpent.png 70749 Enter the Serpent 2.png 70749 Enter the Serpent 3.png 70749 Enter the Serpent 4.png ATemple.png Jungle Jay Minifigure.png|Jungle Jay minifigure JungleLloyd.png|Exclusive Jungle Lloyd minifigure Chen9.PNG|Exclusive Chen minifigure Zugu.png|Zugu minifigure Kapaurai.png|Exclusive Kapau’rai minifigure TTemple.png|In Tournament Building instructions * 70749 Enter the Serpent de:70749 Tempel der Anacondrai pl:70749 Wężowe wrota Category:Sets Category:2015 Category:2015 sets Category:Ninjago Category:Serpentine Category:Anacondrai Category:Condrai Cultists Category:Chen's Island Category:Ninja Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:The Tournament of Elements